L'agence Aphrodite pour les cas désespérés : Opération Leyna
by Ellana17
Summary: Piper et Jason s'allient pour "aider" Léo et Reyna.
1. A bord de l'Argo II

**Salut à tous ! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction : Opération Leyna. Il s'agit du dernier tome de la saga de L'agence Aphrodite, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que les autres. Piper repart en mission dans l'espoir d'aider Léo et Reyna. Attention, cette histoire contient quelques spoilers de la Marque d'Athéna. **

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**CHAPITRE I : A BORD DE L'ARGO II**

Piper et Jason se promenaient main dans la main sur le pont principale de l'Argo II, profitant du calme enfin retrouvé, simplement heureux d'être ensembles. L'aide des romains (même s'ils avaient d'abord voulu les tuer) s'était avérée précieuse. Annabeth avait eu raison depuis le début, la statue d'Athéna avait été la clé de la réconciliation des deux camps. Les Romains et les Grecs s'étaient unis et avaient défait Gaia. Leur quête avait été accomplie.

Un mois plus tôt, Jason n'aurait pas cru une telle chose possible, mais à cet instant, voyant les Romains et les Grecs sur le même bateau, naviguant vers le Camp Jupiter, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Après leur bataille contre Gaia, Percy et Jason avaient proposé aux Romains de les ramener au Camp Jupiter à bord de l'Argo II. Reyna s'était d'abord montrée réluctance mais avait fini par accepter leur offre.

Le bateau avait décollé depuis deux jours, il leur restait environs une semaine avant d'arriver à destination. Léo avait décidé de ne pas pousser les moteurs à fond après les dégâts que le bateau avait subis. Le fils d'Héphaïstos ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devoir se poser pour des réparations au milieu de l'Ancienne Terre où ils étaient si vulnérables.

Bien sûr Percy et Jason n'avaient pas pensé au problème majeur lorsqu'ils avaient proposé aux Romains de les déposer : le bateau avait était conçu pour que sept demi-dieux et un satyre puissent y vivre confortablement. Et ils venaient juste d'inviter une bonne dizaine de Romains à se joindre à eux. Piper et Annabeth devaient désormais partager une chambre, tout comme Jason et Frank. Nico avait décidé de rentrer à la Colonie des Sang-mêlé par ses propres moyens pour leur faire un rapport plus complet du dénouement de la bataille (et, Jason le savait bien, pour retrouver Thalia, même si Nico ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute). Léo avait dû améliorer les étables afin d'en faire des chambres pour leur hôtes. Percy avait accepté d'aller y dormir avec les Romains et avait cédé sa chambre à Reyna. En tant que prêteur du Camp Jupiter, elle avait droit à ses propres quartiers.

Le cœur de Jason se serrait quand il pensait au Camp Jupiter. Ça avait été sa maison pendant si longtemps, et la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu il y a un mois, le Camp avait bien failli être réduit en poussière à cause des Eilons.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient près de la balustrade, Jason passa un bras autour des épaules de Piper et la rapprocha de lui. Le Camp Jupiter avait été sa maison pendant de nombreuses années, c'était vrai, mais il savait que désormais sa maison était ailleurs. Il savait qu'il suivrait Piper jusqu'au bout du monde. Il rentrerait à la Colonie des Sang-mêlé avec elle.

Jason aperçut Reyna sur le pont, elle contenait difficilement son air ébahi en contemplant le bateau. Jason sourit. Bien sûr, sa mère était Bellone, la déesse romaine de la guerre et ce bateau était en fait une immense arme. Pas étonnant qu'elle y soit si à l'aise.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu avais dit à propos de Léo ? demanda soudain Jason.

Piper se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

- Quand on était encore à la colonie, après que Travis et Katie se soient embrassés.

La compréhension remplaça la surprise sur le visage de Piper.

- Oh, dit-elle. Léo, hein ? A quoi tu penses ?

Jason fit un signe de tête vers l'autre côté du pont. Piper suivit son regard et ses yeux s'arrondirent tellement de surprise que Jason ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est ce pas ? souffla-t-elle.

Jason secoua la tête, il était très sérieux.

- Tu sais, commença Piper. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jason. Tu as bien dû le remarquer : on dirait qu'ils gravitent l'un autour de l'autre depuis des jours. Il est drôle, elle est beaucoup trop sérieuse c'est une fille de Bellone, lui un fils d'Héphaïstos, il pourrait lui fabriquer une nouvelle épée pour leur premier anniversaire !

Piper ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire. L'idée que Lacy ait pris possession du corps de Jason à son insu lui traversa l'esprit. Ou bien tous ces coups répétés à la tête avaient fini par avoir raison du bon sens de Jason.

- Je sais bien. C'est juste que… on est en chemin pour le Camp Jupiter, _si_ ils se mettent ensemble pendant cette semaine, qu'est ce qui arrivera après, hein ? Reyna est prêteur là-bas et Léo est conseiller en chef du bungalow d'Héphaïstos, je suis persuadée qu'il voudra rentrer à la Colonie. Et qu'est ce qu'on aura gagné ? … deux cœurs brisés de plus.

Jason la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais Reyna est seule depuis si longtemps, elle porte tout le poids du Camp Jupiter sur ses épaules, et Léo, il a faillit devenir fou pendant la construction de ce bateau. Ils méritent d'être heureux aussi.

Piper sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si romantique ? se moqua-t-elle.

Jason haussa les épaules.

- Ça doit être le contrecoup de sortir avec la plus belle des filles d'Aphrodite, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Piper éclata de rire.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle finalement. Tu as raison, ils méritent bien un peu de bonheur après tout ce qu'on vient de vivre.


	2. La fille de Bellone

**Salut à tous ! Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes au rendez-vous pour cette nouvelle histoire malgré le délai un peu long.**

**Morgane Malefoy** : bien sûr que je me souviens ! comment oublier une de mes plus fidèle revieweuse ! Je suis contente que tu sois emballée par ce premier chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain.

**P'tite Poulette** : Merci à toi ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir que tu attendais la suite de l'histoire ! Continue tes gentilles reviews et je posterai la suite le plus vite possible^^

**Unic1** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ^^ J'ai déjà quelques idées pour les faire se rapprocher, il faudra attendre de voir ce que ça donne ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE II : LA FILLE DE BELLONE**

Plus tard dans la journée, Jason aperçut Reyna sur le pont. Elle était assise, la tête penchée sur un carnet de note. En s'approchant, Jason se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de croquis d'épées, lances et poignards.

- Intéressant, dit-il.

Elle sursauta légèrement, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. C'était peut-être le cas, mais Jason ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un jour Reyna sursauter ou se laisser surprendre.

- Jason, dit-elle avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

Jason s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle et Reyna se replongea dans ses croquis. Souvent, Jason ne comprenait pas les filles, il ne savait absolument pas ce à quoi elle pensait, mais à cet instant, même le plus empoté des demi-dieux se serait rendu compte que Reyna n'avait pas envie de discuter.

Jason resta tout de même assis à côté d'elle et, au lieu de discuter avec Reyna comme il en avait eu l'intention, il contempla l'horizon pendant un certain temps.

- Hey mec, s'exclama Léo en approchant.

L'interruption soudaine du silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés fit sursauter à la fois Jason et Reyna, qui en lâcha son crayon à papier. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser après avoir fusillé Léo du regard. Léo haussa simplement les épaules.

- Salut Léo, dit Jason pour couper cours au silence gênant qui venait de s'installer.

Il remarqua que Léo jetait de nombreux coups d'œil à Reyna, qui était de nouveau plongée dans ses croquis.

- Tu n'es plus à la barre ? ajouta Jason.

Léo se tourna vers lui avec un air un peu distrait puis fronça les sourcils l'air de dire « _bien sûr que je ne suis plus à la barre puisque je suis là... _»

- J'ai mis Festus en pilote automatique.

Jason hocha la tête.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant lorsque Reyna referma soudainement son carnet de croquis et se leva prestement.

- Vous m'excuserez, je dois aller vérifier l'état de mes troupes.

Elle leur adressa un signe de tête et s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé.

- Oookay, dit Léo.

Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise que Reyna venait de quitter et soupira.

- Eh, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Jason.

- Ouais, ouais, dit Léo. Juste un peu fatigué.

- Rien d'étonnant après ce qu'on vient de vivre.

Léo hocha la tête.

- Jason, dit-il après un moment de silence. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé mais, tu ne compte pas retourner au Camp Jupiter, hein ?

Jason lui sourit.

- Non, je rentre à la maison avec toi et Piper.

Léo lui rendit son sourire.

- Ok. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il vaut mieux pas que je laisse Festus tout seul trop longtemps.

- D'accord, Amiral.

Léo leva les yeux au ciel et dirigea vers le gouvernail.

ooo

Reyna était accoudée à la balustrade du bateau, les yeux rivés sur le reflet des étoiles dans l'océan depuis des heures lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers l'intrus avant de replonger son regard dans l'océan.

- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demanda Léo.

Reyna hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement.

- J'ai mis Festus en pilote automatique pour pouvoir dormir un peu, mais arrivé à ma cabine je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir c'est génial l'hyperactivité.

Son ton amer et moqueur à la fois tira un petit sourire à Reyna.

- Ce bateau est vraiment très impressionnant, dit-elle après un moment de silence. C'est toi qui l'a créé ?

- J'ai trouvé d'anciens plans du bateau à la Colonie, et presque tous les bungalows ont participé à sa construction.

Léo ne tenait pas vraiment à parler du dessin qu'il avait fait étant enfant, ni de Héra. Reyna le fixa d'un air suspicieux, comme si elle se doutait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais elle n'insista pas et hocha simplement la tête. Elle reporta son regard sur les vagues et Léo se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

- A partir de maintenant nos deux camps ne devraient plus entrer en conflits, dit-elle. Il faudrait nommer des ambassadeurs pour garder le contact entre les deux colonies.

Léo la dévisagea pendant un instant. Son ton suggérait qu'elle pensait à voix haute, mais pourquoi faire part de son idée à _Léo_ ? Il se racla la gorge.

- Euh, bonne idée. Mais, euh, tu devrais plutôt en parler à Percy ou Annabeth, non ?

- Oui, tu as surement raison, répondit Reyna.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, hésitante, puis s'éloigna légèrement de la balustrade.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Après tout Percy est allé loger dans les étables pour me laisser sa chambre.

- Oh, je suis sûr que ça ne le dérange pas, dit Léo en souriant.

Reyna lui rendit son sourire avec hésitation.

- Bonne nuit, Léo.

- Bonne nuit, Reyna.

Léo la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers. Il resta accoudé à la balustrade, le regard dans les vagues en s'interrogeant sur le mystère qu'était Reyna. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que _penser_ à aller se coucher désormais ?

Piper et Jason, qui avaient assisté à tout l'échange sans vraiment en avoir eu l'intention, échangèrent un regard. Jason sut, lorsque Piper lui adressa un petit sourire, qu'elle avait une idée en tête.


	3. Camp Jupiter

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Ce chapitre met en scène Piper et Reyna, et j'y introduis quelques idées que j'aimerais voir se réaliser dans la saga Percy Jackson, eh oui, ça fait du bien de rêver ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE III : CAMP JUPITER**

Reyna posa la cape pourpre sur ses épaules et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Dans une semaine ils seraient de retour au Camp Jupiter, ils seraient accueillis en héros, acclamés par toute la légion après avoir déjoué les plans de Gaia, mené une bataille épique et emporté la victoire.

Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de rentrer au camp ?

Après être arrivée au Camp Jupiter lorsqu'elle avait fui l'ile de Circé, Reyna n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie puisse changer. Elle avait été élue prêteur, elle était heureuse d'avoir cet honneur, et elle portait le lourd fardeau des responsabilités sans se plaindre. Elle ne croyait également pas pouvoir s'entendre avec des Grecs et pourtant… pendant cette quête pour vaincre Gaia, elle avait pu compter sur de nouveaux alliés, elle avait connu un nouveau mode de vie, une vie où elle n'était plus aussi seule. En rentrant au camp, Reyna retrouverait son poste de prêteur, les responsabilités et la solitude que cela représentait pour elle. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours deux prêteurs en charge, mais ces derniers mois (quand Jason avait disparu, puis quand Percy était parti à bord de l'Argo II) Reyna avait dû faire face aux problèmes du camp toute seule. Elle était certaine d'au moins une chose : il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Octave devenir le deuxième prêteur.

Lorsque Reyna sortit de ses quartiers, elle fut surprise de constater que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle se dirigea vers le pont, le seul son qu'elle entendait étant celui de ses bottes contre le plancher. Le bateau été désert, à part pour les deux légionnaires romains montant la garde qu'elle remarqua sur le pont. Reyna marcha sans but précis pendant de nombreuses minutes et finit par pousser la porte de la cuisine.

ooo

Piper n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle venait de décider d'aller se balader sur le pont lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Reyna entrer dans la cuisine. Piper se demandait si elle devait la rejoindre. Elle savait que Reyna ne l'appréciait pas Piper était la petite-amie de Jason après tout. Et sa mère était Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, alors que celle de Reyna était Bellone, la déesse romaine de la guerre. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Puis, alors qu'elle était en train de marcher sur le pont, Piper se souvint de ce qu'elle avait entendu dire de Clarisse La Rue et Silena Beauregard. La première était une fille d'Arès et la seconde une fille d'Aphrodite et pourtant… pourtant elles étaient devenues amies (Zeus seul sait comment). Piper pensa également à son amitié avec Annabeth et elle se mit à sourire.

Remplie d'une toute nouvelle confiance en elle, Piper se dirigea vers la cuisine et alla s'assoir en face de Reyna. La prêteur semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Reyna ? appela Piper.

Reyna leva lentement les yeux vers la nouvelle venue.

- Piper, salua-t-elle.

Reyna avait l'air préoccupée. Mais, après tout, elle était responsable du commandement de toute une légion de demi-dieux. A cet instant, en voyant les plis de frustration sur son front et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, Piper eut la certitude que, si leur plan fonctionnait, Léo serait réellement parfait pour Reyna. Cela la fit sourire.

- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

Reyna la dévisagea comme si elle était en train de se demander pourquoi, _par Pluton_, cette fille d'Aphrodite venait lui parler à cette heure et quel était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas répondre à sa question : quitter simplement la pièce ou la défier au glaive ?

Piper sentit un frisson la parcourir. Son imagination était bien trop fertile il était impossible qu'elle ait pu lire tout cela sur le visage de Reyna.

- Moi non plus je ne pouvais plus dormir, dit-elle dans l'espoir d'engager la conversation.

Reyna haussa les épaules.

- J'y suis habituée, dit-elle finalement.

Piper hocha la tête.

- Léo vous ramènera au Camp Jupiter seins et saufs, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Reyna hocha la tête d'une façon que Piper trouva très solennelle.

Puis, tout à coup, la prêteur baissa totalement sa garde. Elle soupira bruyamment avant de poser sa tête sur la table. Piper en fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Peut-être que Reyna manquait plus de sommeil que ce qu'elle n'avait bien voulu l'admettre.

- La vérité c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rentrer, commença-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers Piper. Ce camp représente toute ma vie, c'est ma seule maison, j'ai travaillé dur pour y avoir ma place et gagner le respect de mes pairs. Ils m'ont fait assez confiance pour m'élire prêteur, le plus grand des honneurs ! Mais j'ai supporté le poids de ces responsabilités pendant tellement longtemps… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer.

Piper la dévisagea pendant un instant, incapable de penser à une réponse.

- Euh, tu ne pourrais pas, euh, laisser cette charge à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu pourrais changer de vie, quitter le camp et aller à l'université de la Nouvelle Rome, proposa-t-elle finalement.

Reyna lui adressa un petit sourire désenchanté.

- Mais Octave aurait de bonne chance d'être élu prêteur en mon absence et je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Ce serait ce qui pourrait arriver de pire à notre camp.

Piper hocha la tête. Elle comprenait maintenant que Reyna se sacrifiait pour le bien de tout le Camp Jupiter et de toute la communauté romaine qui y vivait. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laissé Octave diriger le camp…

- Mais, il y a des élections, c'est ça ?... pour être nommé prêteur, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en apercevant le regard interrogateur de Reyna.

Reyna hocha la tête.

- Et un ancien prêteur pourrait, par exemple, soutenir un des candidats ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Reyna.

- Tu veux dire que je pourrais apporter mon soutien à un candidat et que ça pourrait jouer contre Octave ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est juste une idée, dit Piper. Pour le futur, quand tu auras décidé de céder ta place.

Pour la première fois, Reyna lui adressa un vrai sourire et Piper se dit que, oui, elles pourraient très bien devenir de très bonnes amies. Puis Piper se mit à rigoler. Parler des élections l'avait fait penser à Drew, l'ancienne chef du bungalow d'Aphrodite.

Reyna l'interrogea du regard.

- Je repensais à la façon dont je suis devenue conseillère en chef de mon bungalow, dit-elle.

Reyna hocha la tête, silencieuse et continua à fixer Piper.

- C'est pas une histoire très intéressante, déclara la fille d'Aphrodite, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au regard perçant de Reyna.

- J'aimerais l'entendre, dit Reyna en lui adressant un sourire.

La fille de Bellone affichait un air tellement intéressé et lui adressait un sourire si sincère que Piper lui raconta l'histoire sans hésiter. Elles rirent ensemble alors que Piper se souvenait de la tête de Drew quand elle l'avait défié et que Reyna l'imaginait tout à fait. Dans son récit, Piper omit cependant son avertissement pour Drew (« Jason est à moi »), elle avait tout de même plus de tact que ça, et passa directement au moment où ses frères et sœurs l'avaient hissé sur leurs épaules et l'avaient conduit jusqu'au pavillon-réfectoire, encore en pyjamas.

Ce détail fit éclater de rire Reyna.

- C'est quelque chose qui n'arriverait _jamais _au Camp Jupiter, dit-elle entre deux gloussements. D'accord, on est hissé sur des boucliers mais on est en armure ou en toge. _En_ _pyjamas_ _!_ Les fantômes de nos ancêtres crieraient certainement au déshonneur.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent. Alors que Piper prenait une inspiration avant de parler, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Léo entra dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur les fils électriques dans sa main. Lorsqu'il les aperçut en levant les yeux, il adressa un sourire moqueur aux deux jeunes demi-dieux et s'assit à côté de Piper.

- Salut les filles !

Piper leva les yeux au ciel alors que la cloche du petit-déjeuner retentissait dans le bateau. Alors qu'un groupe de demi-dieux affamés entraient dans la pièce, Piper se dit qu'en effet, Léo avait vraiment besoin d'aide.


	4. Une question de confiance

**Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Unic1**** : Merci pour ton commentaire^^ Justement dans ce chapitre Léo et Reyna vont avoir une conversation à ce sujet. Et quand je parlais de quitter le camp je voulais simplement dire aller vivre à la Nouvelle Rome**

**MyA68**** : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 4 : UNE QUESTION DE CONFIANCE**

La fille d'Aphrodite, cachée à leurs regards, regardait la jeune fille qui se promenait sur le pont. Reyna avait finalement suivi son conseil d'aller prendre l'air sans trop de protestations.

ooo

Léo était à la barre de l'Argo II, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres alors que le vent le frappait de toute part. Jamais il n'avait connu une sensation aussi agréable. Des bruits de pas venant vers lui détournèrent son attention et il tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

- Léo, salua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Reyna, répondit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

La prêteur du Camp Jupiter semblait le jauger, se demandant surement ce qu'elle aurait fait de lui s'il avait été un légionnaire romain. Le fils d'Héphaïstos s'empêcha de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, cette fille était parfois beaucoup trop solennelle à son goût.

- C'est toi qui a créé la console de navigation ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

C'était donc ça. Léo s'était demandé quand la jeune demi-dieux essaierait de lui soutirer des informations. Mais en tournant la tête vers elle, Léo aperçut un éclat inconnu dans les yeux de Reyna. Elle paraissait sincèrement curieuse.

- Eh bien, dit-il avant de se racler la gorge et de se lancer dans la présentation des différents panneaux de contrôle.

Alors que Reyna lui demandait quelques précisions sur les branchements, Léo remarqua que la jeune fille paraissait beaucoup moins froide lorsqu'elle parlait de mécanique. Léo, emporté par son élan, continua ses explications en lui présentant toutes les fonctions de la console et de Festus.

- Et celui-ci déclenche les balistes, continua-t-il alors que Reyna se tendait soudain.

Quel idiot, se fustigea Léo. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour gagner sa confiance.

- Ecoute, Reyna…

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux sombres vers lui et Léo se figea. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois… je ne voulais pas attaquer le Camp Jupiter, ce n'était pas vraiment moi…

- Je sais, le coupa Reyna en détournant les yeux. Jason m'a tout expliqué… Mais les romains et les grecs n'ont pas coopéré depuis… une éternité et il nous faut du temps pour apprendre à se faire confiance.

Léo hocha la tête.

- On va commencer tout de suite alors, dit-il en s'éloignant de la console de commande.

Reyna lui adressa un regard confus et Léo lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Il suffit de prendre la manette dans ta main et…

- Attends, tu veux me confier les commandes ? s'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée.

- Bien sûr. Ta mère est la déesse de la guerre, non ? Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Et il avait raison. Reyna marchait à l'instinct, Léo avait même du mal à le croire. Elle avait tout de suite compris le maniement du bateau et il répondait à son moindre commandement. Même Festus semblait l'apprécier. Somme toute, elle s'en sortait bien mieux qu'Annabeth la première fois que Léo lui avait confié les commandes.

Il espérait simplement que Reyna ne retourne pas ses armes contre lui s'il en venait à l'irriter un peu trop.


	5. Combustion spontanée

**Salut à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Opération Leyna, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à le publier d'ailleurs. Floeli, MyA68, P'tite Poulette, merci énormément pour vos commentaire, ça motive ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE V : COMBUSTION SPONTANEE**

Léo était encore à la barre de l'Argo II quand Jason s'arrêta à côté de lui. Le fils d'Héphaïstos l'accueillit avec un sourire un peu fou que Jason lui rendit. Il savait à quel point son ami aimait diriger ce bateau.

- Hey Jason, s'exclama Léo. Où est Piper?

- Elle regarde Annabeth et Percy se battre à l'épée.

- Oh, intéressant.

Jason hocha la tête en disant :

- Je crois que c'est la grande attraction ici. Même les Romains y trouvent leur compte.

Léo sourit. Il était presque rassuré par la façon dont Jason disait « les Romains », comme s'il n'en faisait plus vraiment partie. Il savait à présent que Jason retournerait avec eux à la Colonie des Sang-mêlé.

- Je crois que Reyna trouve leurs techniques de combat particulièrement intéressantes, ajouta Jason.

Léo faillit laisser une petite exclamation de surprise lui échapper à la mention de ce prénom. La présence de la fille de Bellone le rendait nerveux, et apparemment la simple mention de son prénom avait le même effet. Il l'avait su à l'instant même où il l'avait aperçu : belle, courageuse… et totalement hors de sa portée.

Au moins Léo avait la certitude que ce problème serait réglé en déposant les Romains chez eux et en rentrant à la Colonie.

Jason sembla remarquer son trouble et un petit sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

- Tu sais que la lance de Reyna a été brisée pendant la bataille ? demanda soudain Jason. C'était sa lance préférée.

Léo passa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir discuter de Reyna avec Jason alors qu'il était évident que la fille de Bellone avait eu des sentiments pour lui.

Puis une idée le frappa de plein fouet. Il était doué avec les métaux, la forge était comme sa seconde maison, il pouvait très bien…

Il sentit une chaleur infernale se répandre en lui alors que son idée prenait forme et soudain ses mains étaient en feu.

Jason fut tellement surpris qu'il en trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. Léo poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de se concentrer pour éteindre les flammes.

- _Mierda_, c'est embarrassant, se dit-il tout en aidant Jason à se relever.

- Euh, je vais te laisser réfléchir, hein, lui dit Jason avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il s'éloigna en riant.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Léo.

Depuis quand le fils de Jupiter était-il devenu aussi perspicace ? C'était certain désormais, Jason passait beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie de Piper !


	6. Aphrodite et autres problèmes de coeur

**Salut ! Comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! MyA68 et P'tite Poulette, merci pour vos commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez toujours l'histoire ! Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que les autres, mais de pas beaucoup, je l'avoue ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE VI : APHRODITE ET AUTRES PROBLEMES DE COEUR**

Piper était accoudée à la balustrade du bateau. Maintenant que Reyna et elle avaient brisé la glace, peut-être que la fille de Bellone ne la réduirait pas de suite en cendre si Piper en venait à lui parler d'amour. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen idéal d'aborder le sujet avec Reyna, Jason vint se placer à côté d'elle.

- J'ai discuté avec Léo, commença-t-il.

Piper se tourna vers lui, ses yeux multicolores brillant d'enthousiasme. Jason lui sourit avant de lui raconter sa discussion avec Léo la veille et la façon dont ses mains avaient pris feu à la mention de la lance (il omit cependant de mentionner le moment où il avait atterri sur les fesses, ce n'était somme toute, pas très héroïque…)

Piper sourit de le voir si enthousiaste alors même que quelques mois plus tôt il lui avait reproché de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de Thalia et Nico.

ooo

Lorsque Piper sortit de la cuisine, elle décida de se lancer à la recherche de Reyna. Elle ne l'avait pas vue au déjeuner et se demandait où pouvait se trouver la jeune fille. Piper se rendit tout d'abord dans la petite arène que Léo avait conçue et, comme elle s'en était doutée, elle y trouva Reyna… en compagnie du fils d'Héphaïstos. Piper tenta une retraite discrète afin de ne pas interrompre les deux demi-dieux qui semblaient discuter paisiblement lorsque ceux-ci l'aperçurent. Léo et Reyna s'éloignèrent vivement et la fille d'Aphrodite lâcha un chapelet de jurons en grec ancien.

Léo se leva d'un bon, se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et s'éloigna rapidement après les avoir toutes deux saluées.

La fille de Bellone salua Piper d'un signe de la main avant de reprendre son entrainement au glaive contre un pauvre mannequin en armure grecque. La vision fit frissonner Piper. Elle l'observa manier l'arme pendant un moment en se disant qu'elle n'irait certainement pas croiser le fer avec la fille de Bellone.

Reyna finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction et fit signe à Piper d'approcher.

- Tu veux t'entrainer ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire presque carnassier.

Piper la fixa avec des yeux ronds de terreur avant de secouer vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, non, hors de question, s'exclama-t-elle.

Reyna lui sourit avant de lui envoyer un glaive. Piper fut obligée de le rattraper afin de ne pas se faire couper en deux. L'arme lui sembla étrange la taille, le poids et l'équilibre n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'avec une épée de manufacture grecque. De plus, Piper était habituée à utiliser sa dague – Katoptris.

Bref, elle se fit désarmée par Reyna en moins d'une seconde.

- Ta garde est beaucoup trop haute, lui dit celle-ci.

Les deux jeunes filles se jaugèrent un moment, puis Piper passa à l'attaque. Elle se fit de nouveau désarmée avant d'avoir put analyser ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Reyna lui adressa un sourire encourageant puis essaya de lui enseigner quelques techniques de combat romaines.

Piper fut stupéfaite par la concentration et l'enthousiasme de Reyna. Il irradiait d'elle une telle confiance et une telle puissance qu'il ne laissait aucun doute que sa mère était la déesse de la guerre. Le sujet du combat lui tenait réellement à cœur, et elle excellait au maniement des armes.

Piper fut soulagée qu'elles s'entendent bien désormais.

ooo

Léo se précipita vers la forge en sautant presque d'excitation. Il avait réussi à apercevoir quelques croquis de Reyna (qui soit dit en passant étaient vraiment excellents), et avait mémorisé celui représentant son ancienne lance. Le croquis était très détaillé et toutes les mesures y étaient indiquées. Léo prit une feuille de papier et un stylo afin de reproduire le croquis pendant que le souvenir était encore frais dans son esprit. Il était tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de forger de nouveaux des armes qu'il ne put empêcher ses mains de prendre feu, et il dut recommencer le croquis plusieurs fois.

Puis Léo entreprit de fabriquer des moules pour la pointe et la tige de la lance. Cela l'occupa pendant la majeure partie de l'après-midi et de la nuit.

Le fils d'Héphaïstos se sentait tellement à l'aise dans la forge, les mains et l'esprit occupés à un travail délicat, qu'il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Léo passa tout son temps libre dans la forge.

Pour fabriquer la lance il utilisa la réserve d'or impériale qu'Hazel avait trouvée durant leur quête. Le fils d'Héphaïstos sortait toute sorte d'outils de sa ceinture magique afin de travailler le métal. Il avait l'habitude de travailler avec du bronze céleste, mais Léo se rendit vite compte que l'or impérial répondait à ses moindres désirs. C'était comme s'il avait pu communiquer avec le métal. Avec un petit sourire il repensa à ce qu'Héphaïstos lui avait dit : il comprenait mieux les machines que les formes de vies organiques.

Léo travaillait de longues heures, il tenait à ce que la lance soit absolument parfaite.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, Léo souleva l'arme. La lance était exactement comme Reyna l'avait représenté dans ses croquis. Même s'il n'avait jamais utilisé de lance, son instinct lui dit qu'il avait réussi. L'équilibre était parfait, la taille était adaptée à une combattante expérimentée, et l'or impérial brillait d'un éclat étrange dans la forge.

Léo sourit.


	7. Or impérial

**Salut salut ! Le chapitre que je publie aujourd'hui sera en fait le tout dernier de l'Opération Leyna et de la saga L'agence Aphrodite pour les cas désespérés. J'avais prévu de peut-être couper ce chapitre en deux mais au final je l'ai laissé comme ça et il est donc un peu plus long que les autres chapitres. Merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires, et un grand merci à ceux qui ont suivi mon travail depuis le premier chapitre de L'agence Aphrodite : Opération Thalico. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! A bientôt j'espère dans une nouvelle fanfiction, qui sera surement centrée sur Thalia et Nico, j'ai déjà quelques idée à ce sujet.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les commentaires !**

**CHAPITRE VII : OR IMPERIAL**

Léo avait un problème.

Forger la lance n'avait pas été difficile. Le vrai défi maintenant était de dépasser son incapacité à communiquer avec les organismes vivants et donner l'arme à sa destinataire. Reyna.

Léo avait considéré plusieurs options, la plus simple mais aussi la plus lâche aurait été de laisser la lance dans la chambre de la jeune fille (en supposant que personne ne le voie). Mais avant d'avoir pu mettre son plan à exécution, l'Argo II était arrivé en vu du Camp Jupiter et Léo avait dû regagner la barre pour la manœuvre d'arrivée.

Comme il l'avait fait un mois plus tôt, Léo fit stationner le bateau au dessus du forum.

- Avec un peu de chance, ça se passera bien cette fois, dit-il à Jason.

Jason hocha la tête, et les deux demi-dieux se joignirent au groupe qui descendait du bateau.

Comme ils s'en étaient doutés, les Romains furent accueillis en véritables héros. Reyna s'adressa au reste de la légion d'une voix claire et autoritaire, elle leur assura que les Grecs étaient leurs alliés. Ils les avaient reconduit au Camp dans leur navire (qui avait subit de nombreux dégâts) ils seraient donc leurs hôtes jusqu'à ce que les réparations soient effectuées. Laprêteur fusilla Octave du regard avant qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer.

Ce soir-là, un grand festin fut organisé dans le forum. Les sept demi-dieux de la prophétie se relayèrent pour raconter leur périlleuse aventure. Grecs et Romains festoyèrent ensembles jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Puis chacun regagna sa cohorte et les Grecs passèrent la nuit à bord de l'Argo II.

ooo

Piper se demanda plus d'une fois comment retarder leur départ du camp. Elle pouvait essayer de saboter le navire, faire en sorte que les réparations prennent plus de temps que prévu. Mais Léo s'en serait sans doute rendu compte. Et puis, la fille d'Aphrodite n'était pas certaine de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution sans provoquer une énorme explosion dans le camp. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de déclencher un nouveau conflit.

ooo

Léo finit les réparations à bord de l'Argo II en seulement deux jours une partie de lui aurait aimé que cela prenne plus de temps… Mais les Grecs ne rentreraient pas immédiatement à la Colonie, Annabeth, Percy et Reyna devaient encore mettre au point un système d'ambassadeurs pour garder le contact entre les deux camps. Léo était convaincu que, bien qu'elle soit parfaite pour cette tâche, ses obligations en tant que prêteur empêcheraient Reyna d'occuper cette fonction.

La veille de leur départ, alors que Léo était accoudé à la balustrade du bateau, le regard fixé sur les bâtiments de la Nouvelle Rome, Jason vint se placer à côté de lui.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit fini, commença-t-il.

Léo hocha la tête et dit :

- Mais ça m'étonnerait que notre vie soit plus calme pour autant.

Jason étouffa un éclat de rire.

-C'est vrai. Il y a bien assez de monstres pour nous occuper pendant plus d'une vie.

Léo reporta son regard sur la ville à leurs pieds. Ces descendants de demi-dieux menaient une vie relativement normale et paisible, c'était incroyable. Il y a quelques mois, Léo n'aurait pas cru la chose possible.

- Vous avez nommé des ambassadeurs ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Jason eut un sourire en coin.

- Oui, en fait…

- Jason !

C'était Piper qui arrivait vers eux.

Léo fut heureux de cette interruption. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre qu'Octave avait été nommé ambassadeur du Camp Jupiter. Et il savait très bien que lui-même n'aurait jamais pu être ambassadeur de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé : pas à l'aise avec les formes de vie organiques…

Alors qu'il regardait Jason et Piper quitter le bateau pour une ballade sous les étoiles, Léo maudit son père et les traits de caractères qu'il lui avait transmis.

Puis, comme un lien logique, Léo se mit à penser à la lance qu'il avait forgée. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le camp était quasiment vide à cette heure de la nuit. Léo pouvait très bien déposer la lance devant la porte de Reyna dans le camp et remonter à bord du bateau sans être vu.

C'était un plan parfait.

Léo n'avait seulement pas pris en compte un minuscule détail : Terminus.

- Non ! Aucune arme dans cette zone ! s'exclama-t-il dès que Léo eut mis pieds à terre.

- Mais je ne compte pas m'en servir ! expliqua Léo. C'est un cadeau pour quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un idiot ? continua Terminus sur le même ton.

Léo aurait volontiers répondu par l'affirmative, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se mettre un autre dieu à dos.

- C'est un cadeau, un gage de paix, ce que vous voulez. Je ne vais pas m'en servir. Je ne sais même pas comment m'en servir, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Débarrasse-toi de cette arme avant que je la désintègre !

- Non ! Vous n'avez même pas idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour la fabriquer !

- Alors remonte dans ce bateau !

La dispute avait fini par attirer l'attention de quelques pensionnaires et – horreur ! – Léo aperçut Reyna elle-même accourir vers eux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton énervé.

Léo déglutit difficilement alors que Terminus expliquait à Reyna les raisons du tumulte. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Reyna remarqua la lance en or impérial dans les mains de Léo. Il la vit blêmir, mais elle se reprit rapidement et se tourna vers Terminus.

- La solution la plus simple c'est que je prenne cette arme avec moi, dit-elle.

Terminus s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle ajouta d'un ton ferme :

- J'en prends la responsabilité en tant que prêteur.

Terminus la fusilla du regard.

- Très bien, mais c'est la dernière fois.

Reyna leur tourna le dos et Léo lui emboita le pas.

- A quoi pensais-tu en introduisant une arme dans cette zone ?

- J'ai pas tellement pensé à vrai dire, avoua Léo.

Il aurait juré voir Reyna lever les yeux au ciel, mais dans cette pénombre c'était dur à dire.

- Et d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fais avec une arme en or impérial ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur alors qu'ils arrivaient aux frontières du camp.

- Eh ! s'indigna Léo. C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué !

Reyna s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Léo hocha la tête. Il venait de se rendre compte que, peut-être, sa brillante idée n'en était pas une après tout.

Tout ça c'était la faute de Jason, décida-t-il.

- C'était un cadeau d'adieu en quelque sorte, dit-il.

L'air confus de Reyna se transforma en surprise lorsque Léo ajouta :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais brisé ta lance pendant la bataille alors j'en ai forgé une autre.

Il lui tendit la lance mais Reyna ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre. Elle continua à le dévisager et l'intensité de son regard commençait à rendre Léo mal à l'aise.

Reyna finit par tendre deux mains hésitantes et prit l'arme. En l'examinant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique exacte de son ancienne lance.

- Mais… comment ? souffla-t-elle.

- J'ai aperçu un de tes croquis, dit-il simplement.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- C'est un travail incroyable Léo, souffla-t-elle en parcourant l'arme des yeux. Merci.

Léo haussa les épaules d'un air qu'il voulait dégagé. En fait, il était en train de faire tout son possible pour ne pas prendre feu devant elle.

- Mais je croyais que vous n'utilisiez que du bronze céleste, pas de l'or impérial…

- En fait, ça a été plus facile que ce que j'avais cru, les métaux sont mon domaine de prédilection après tout.

Reyna hocha de nouveau la tête. Léo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais il ne l'avait vu afficher un air aussi émerveillé.

- Alors, vous avez nommé des ambassadeurs ? demanda-t-il après un court instant de silence.

Reyna retrouva immédiatement son sérieux habituel.

- Annabeth viendra régulièrement nous voir Percy et elle veulent construire une ville comme la Nouvelle Rome près de votre colonie. Annabeth veut étudier notre architecture.

Léo hocha la tête cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Et pour votre camp ? demanda-t-il.

Reyna s'autorisa un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, le choix n'a pas été facile. Mais au moins Octave ne s'est pas porté candidat, il vous déteste vraiment.

- Chouette type, marmonna Léo.

Reyna laissa échapper un petit rire.

- En fait, il n'y avait pas tellement de candidats, c'est pour cette raison que c'est moi qui assumerai cette charge.

Léo la dévisagea, les yeux ronds de surprise.

- Mais tu es déjà prêteur, alors comment…

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je passe la main. Il va falloir organiser des élections pour le poste de prêteur, ce qui va prendre du temps, mais je pense que dans quelques semaines je pourrais organiser mon premier voyage diplomatique à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé.

Léo était sidéré. Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Mais il devait bien admettre que le soulagement était l'émotion dominante.

Il la reverrait bientôt.

- Tu sais, en fait c'est dommage que tu doives partir si tôt. On aurait besoin d'un autre bon forgeron ici, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Léo faillit s'étouffer de surprise.

- Je suppose que je pourrais revenir de temps en temps pour vous enseigner quelques techniques, dit-il finalement.

Reyna hocha la tête.

- Ça ferait plaisir aux enfants de Vulcain.

- Oh, alors si ça leur fait plaisir…

Léo laissa sa phrase en suspens. Alors qu'il croisait le regard de Reyna, Léo se dit que, peut-être, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de communication avec les formes de vies organiques.

Reyna semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Merci pour la lance, souffla-t-elle.

Son regard le mit mal à l'aise, jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi vulnérable.

Léo hocha la tête. Même si leur conversation était terminée, il ne fit aucun geste pour partir. Reyna ne bougea pas non plus. Les deux demi-dieux restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, aucun ne voulant mettre fin à ce moment.

Reyna, cependant, finit par baisser les yeux. Cette fois, même la pénombre ne put le cacher à Léo, elle était en train de rougir ! Reyna – prêteurdu Camp Jupiter, fille de Bellone – en train de rougir ! Léo en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Mais il se reprit à temps, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant et, aucune blague ne lui étant venue à l'esprit pour détendre l'atmosphère, Léo jugea préférable de regagner le bateau.

- Bonne nuit, Reyna, dit-il finalement en tournant les talons.

Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres lorsqu'il entendit :

- Léo !

Il se retourna, surpris, mais il ne l'était pas autant que Reyna, dont la main était désormais sur le poignet de Léo et qui avait l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il sentit les lèvres de Reyna se poser sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise avant de se fermer lentement alors qu'il répondait à son baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Reyna ne s'éloigna pas Léo pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Puis il vit son expression changer, ses yeux s'assombrirent et son visage retrouva son sérieux habituel.

- Ecoute… commença-t-elle d'une voix étrangement roque.

- Viens avec moi, la coupa-t-il soudain. Viens à la Colonie.

Léo ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une telle proposition. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que si, par chance, Reyna ressentait pour lui la moitié de l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse derrière lui.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Il me reste encore les élections à superviser.

- Alors, c'est moi qui reste, déclara Léo.

- Tu dois les reconduire à la Colonie, lui rappela-t-elle.

Léo fit la moue elle avait raison. Soudain l'idée d'être le commandant suprême de l'Argo II n'était plus aussi attrayante.

Reyna lui adressa un faible sourire et ne résista pas à la tentation de l'embrasser de nouveaux.

- On se reverra bientôt, promit-elle.

Les deux demi-dieux passèrent la majeure partie de la nuit à se promener dans le camp. Reyna lui en expliqua le fonctionnement, et Léo lui décrivit la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé.

Lorsque Léo se plaça à la barre de l'Argo II le lendemain, les mots de Reyna lui revinrent en mémoire.

_On se reverra bientôt._

Oui, il la reverrait bientôt et Léo attendrait avec impatience le jour de leur prochaine rencontre.

**FIN**


End file.
